


Never Again

by NancyDfan



Series: Garcy ABC Challenge [14]
Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 15:36:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20342506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NancyDfan/pseuds/NancyDfan
Summary: Lucy takes one trip without Flynn, and when she returns, he’s gone.





	Never Again

**Author's Note:**

> IM SORRY! I love angst but it has a happy ending. This is just one of my favorite angsty scenarios for them. 
> 
> Also like I’m writing Garcy again?? Omg. Let’s see how long I can keep this up. 
> 
> I wrote this at work today so like take that less than extensive editing as you will.

One line and Lucy's crashing to the floor. She feels hands and arms trying to pull her up, but none of it matters to her anymore. Garcia Flynn is dead. 

It's a stupid cough he'd picked up after a dip in the Potomac. A cough that turns into the chills and then a fever until the big, tough Flynn is laying under the covers alternating between burning up and freezing. Lucy frets beside him watching him through his sickness. That is until the damn alarm bells ring. 

Flynn assures Lucy they would be fine without her this time. "I'm an old man. I need my rest," he teases before kissing her. 

"If I get sick now, I'm going to kill you," she laments wiping the germs from her face. They're the last words she speaks to him. 

"How did it happen?" Lucy hears Rufus asks, and she's certain Agent Christopher answers. But Lucy doesn't care. She steps into the lifeboat looking back at her tall husband wrapped in a Hello Kitty blanket waving at her, and then three days later when she steps back out, the man she loves is gone. 

"It isn't fair!" Lucy screams to no one in particular. Why did life play her this way? Why did it take everything and everyone she ever loved? What did they change in the past to cause the death of Flynn? 

Lucy ends up in their bedroom, and she's not 100% how she got here. She's broken, hollow inside, and all she wants to do is scour all of history to find the moment they changed Flynn's destiny. "I'll look into it, Lucy," Jiya assures her with a tight squeeze. "We'll get Flynn back." Jiya, of all people, knows how Lucy feels, and Lucy believes her friend won't stop until they find an answer. 

_If they can find an answer,_ a small voice echoes in her mind. 

"Shut up!" she shouts. grabbing the coffee cup sitting beside her bed and flinging it into the wall. The sheets on her bed are next then a lamp. Book after book fly across the room along with anything her hand can grab onto. Before long, Lucy is in a sobbing heap on the floor exhausted and alone. So alone. 

When the alarms go off again, it's a welcome sound. 

"Lucy, are you sure you want to go?" Agent Christopher means well, but Lucy's not dumb enough to realize she doesn't think Lucy's up for the mission. 

"I'm fine," Lucy cuts off any additional protest. "I'm going to put a bullet through Emma's head once and for all." 

The rest of the team are smart enough not to say a word. 

Lucy's doesn't get a bullet through Emma's head. In fact, the time team is woefully unprepared and outmatched at every turn. If Jiya hadn't spotted the Rittenhouse agent in time, Lucy's certain they'd all be dead. 

"We're a mess without Flynn," Rufus remarks as the battered group climbs into the Lifeboat. 

"We better get used to it," Wyatt mutters as he straps himself in. 

Lucy's head snaps up. "What's that supposed to mean?" 

Wyatt gives what Lucy suspects is supposed to be a sympathetic look, but it falls flat. "Lucy," he starts slowly. "You have to know we might never-" 

"We're getting Flynn back," Lucy cuts him off. "We don't stop until we do." 

"Of course but we have to consider-" Wyatt tries again. 

"Shut it!" Lucy bites out. "Just because you're happy Flynn's gone doesn't mean we stop fighting for him." 

"Lucy," she hears Jiya warn. 

She huffs and turns to Rufus. "Are we leaving?" 

Rufus nods and brings the Lifeboat to life. Lucy can feel everyone's eyes on her, but she doesn't care. She doesn't care about much of anything anymore. 

When they land, Lucy's the first out of the Lifeboat. She sees Agent Christopher about to ask how the mission went, but Lucy brushes by with a whirl of anger. 

"Did I actually get you sick?" a warm, teasing voice breaks into Lucy's furry. 

Her mind freezes, and her body grows still as she places the voice's owner. She looks up slowly and spies Garcia Flynn in the flesh. Still wrapped in the old Hello Kitty blanket, nose still red from his illness, still cheeky as ever but alive. Oh so alive. 

Lucy dives into his arms. 

"Lucy," Flynn cries. His arms encircle her and hold her against his chest. "Hey, hey, I'm here. Whatever happened, we'll work it out." 

She shakes her head. "No, no, it's good. It's all good." 

Flynn pulls back. "Lucy, I, I can't understand you. What happened?" 

Lucy snorts into his chest before looking up at his concerned, beautiful face. "You're here." Her hands find his face. "You're here." 

"I am," Flynn responds, eyebrows raised with confusion. "It's only a cold, Lucy." 

"Just a cold," Lucy grins through her happy tears. "And you're here with a cold." Flynn nods still obviously confused with Lucy's reaction. "And you're going on the next mission." 

"But what if I'm still sick?" Flynn counters. 

"Don't care," she sniffs. "I'm never going on a mission without you again. Promise me, Flynn. Promise. Please." 

Flynn smiles warmly cupping her face. "I promise. Even if I have a broken leg, I will be in that awful time machine." 

"Good," Lucy grins and holds him again. She'll tell him later why he's just promised her this and why she's slobbered into his t-shirt. But for right now, Lucy just wants to hold her very much alive husband against her body listening to his breath and promising to never let go. 


End file.
